Finding Nemo
February 8, 2004 ''Finding Nemo ''is a 2003 American computer-animated adventure film directed by Andrew Stanton. It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. The film was released on May 30, 2003, and re-released in 3-D on September 14, 2012 in the United States. A sequel, Finding Dory, was releaed on June 17, 2016. Plot Clownfish Marlin and Coral move to the Great Barrier Reef, where Coral has layed hundreds of eggs. However, while admiring them, a barracuda attacks. Coral is killed and the eggs are destroyed in the attack. Marlin survives and mourns the death of his wife and children when he discovers a surviving egg. In memory of Coral, Marlin names the egg Nemo. A few years later, Marlin, having grown over-protective of Nemo, unintentionally humiliates him on a field trip. In an effort to impress the other school children and to spite his father, Nemo leaves the reef and touches a boat against Marlin's wishes. However, in the process, a scuba diver named P. Sherman catches Nemo and takes him away. In the process, Sherman's diving mask is knocked into the sea. A horrified Marlin goes on a search through the sea to find his son, and in the process meets Dory, a regal blue tang with short-term memory loss. The two fish encounter a trio of sharks named Bruce, Anchor and Chum. While attempting to decipher the address on Sherman's diving mask, Marlin gives Dory a nosebleed, causing Bruce to go into a feeding frenzy. The fish escape, but the diving mask sinks into a trench. The fish enter the trench to find the mask, and are attacked by an anglerfish. After escaping the anglerfish, Marlin and Dory discover the address to be located in Sydney, Australia. They receive directions from a school of moonfish, but are attacked by several jellyfish. The pair lose consciousness, but are rescued by a group of sea turtles, including one named Crush. Marlin's story is spread through the ocean while Nemo, stuck in a fish tank in Sydney Harbor, meets the Tank Gang, a group of fish led by Gill, a scarred moorish idol. The Tank Gang intends to escape from the fish tank via jamming the tank filter, which would force the dentist to remove the fish, allowing them to escape through the window. During their escape plan, Nemo and the Tank Gang are informed of Marlin's search by a pelican named Nigel. Nemo jams the filter, but Sherman installs a new filter instead. The fish also become aware that Sherman's niece, Darla, is arriving to visit, and that Sherman intends to give Nemo to Darla. Marlin and Darla are devoured by a whale, who takes them to Port Jackson and ejects them out from his blowhole. Nigel carries the two fish to Sydney Harbor and is pursued by several seagulls. Darla arrives at the dentist's office and to retrieve Nemo, who plays dead to avoid being taken by her. Nigel arrives at the office and Marlin sees Nemo and believes him to actually be dead. In despair, he abandons Dory and begins to swim back home. Nemo, who escaped through the drain, meets Dory, who reunites him with Marlin. However, Dory is captured in a fishing net, along with a school of grouper fish. Nemo enters the net and directs the groupers to swim downwards, breaking the net and freeing them. Afterwards, the three return home. After the incident, Marlin is no longer over-protective of Nemo. Along with Dory, he watches as Nemo leaves for school. Meanwhile, the Tank Gang finally manages to escape the office and land in the ocean. Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory. *Alexander Gould as Nemo. *Willem Dafoe as Gill. *Zendaya as Phoebe. *Brad Garrett as Bloat. *Allison Janney as Peach. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle. *Stephen Root as Bubbles. *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo. *Joe Ranft as Jacques. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel. *Andrew Stanton as Crush. *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral. *Nicholas Bird as Squirt. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray. *Barry Humphries as Bruce. *Eric Bana as Anchor. *Bruce Spence as Chum. *Bill Hunter as P. Sherman. *LuLu Ebeling as Darla Sherman. *Jordan Ranft as Tad. *Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon. *John Ratzenberger as Fish School. Category:Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Disney films Category:G-rated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s films Category:2003 films